Internet-connected mobile devices, such a phones, tablet computers, gaming devices, and laptop computers, have given people the ability to share information about their current activities. Typically, this information is captured or created by the person controlling the mobile device and then is uploaded through the Internet to a server where it is stored and distributed to others. This information can include short messages, pictures, and video. In addition, the information that is uploaded can be tagged with position information that describes the current location of the mobile device. This position information can be in the form of longitude and latitude values or less exact values such as the name of a building or street.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.